If I could turn back time
by TTRaven4Ever
Summary: -songfic- Raven reminisces on her and Robin's relationship before the dramatic breakup. If only she could turn back time. first songfic, so be nice!


_**DISCLAIMER- **_Okay, I don't own Cher or Teen Titans(sadly.)

**(BTW, **UNDERLINED SENTENCES** ARE FLASHBACKS! okay, on with da story)**

Raven sat down, reminiscing the wonder she once called her leader. In her hand, she held a picture of Robin and her kissing (they had been caught by Beastboy and Starfire, and unfortunately for them, Starfire had a camera). A tear escaped her eyes, and she started looking through her spell books, now rarely used.

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
Id take back those words that have hurt you  
And you'd stay_

'If only.' She thought.

_I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said_

'You're cheating on me with _her_ aren't you?!' A vase hit the wall beside his head. "Get out!" she screamed, pillows exploding, and their sheets ripping.

_Prides like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes_

"You no good son of a bitch! GET THE FUCK OUT!!" His eyes saddened immensely, the clear blue turning stormy.

_I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry_

Tears streaked down his face, "I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!" His voice was strong yet weak all at the same time. He was breaking down before her eyes, yet her heart was like ice that didn't melt. She just wanted to hurt him, though a part of her knew he was right. She brushed it of, and her mind was once again clouded by anger.

_But baby,_

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
Id take back those words that have hurt you  
And you'd stay_

She would, none of the ugly words she screamed would have been said, and she would have his strong muscular arms wrapped around her. The titans would still be the titans, and he wouldn't be married to Starfire (now Mrs. Richard Grayson).

_If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back_

She looked into the night stars, then she sighed. She'd give him anything, anything at all if he would come back.

_My world was shattered, I was torn apart  
Like somebody took a knife_

_And drove it deep in my heart_

"I'm done with you, Raven. I've been nothing but faithful to you, yet you insist that I've cheated?! That's it, I'm outta here. Consider us done." Her eyes widened, and her heart ached to take back the words she'd said, but her pride wouldn't permit her to. He couldn't win.

_When you walked out that door  
I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost every thing darling then and there_

"Fine, leave! I don't give a flying rat's ass about it! You'll be back and you know it.!" He glared at her. "Not this time _baby_," his voice quivering with rage at the nick name. "This time, I ain't comin' back." He stormed out, turning around to throw her a piece of paper. "In case you decide to apologize. You have a month." He slammed the door and she fell to her knees, sobbing. 

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong_

Numerous times during the one month period, she tried calling, but hung up before the phone was answered. The worst part was, she called from a pay phone so he couldn't use caller I.D to track her calls. She hated her pride, her guts. She hated herself for letting him go, then chickening out on the one chance to make amends, and to bring the Titans back together. They all hated her now, though. She broke apart their once happy family, though now they were all leading better lives and those of them who had children were training them to become a new generation of Titans. 

_And darling,_

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
Id take back those words that have hurt you  
And you'd stay_

Once again she searched her spell books, just incase she missed it, but it wasn't there. There was no spell to turn back time, no matter how much she wished there was. She took a long drink of herbal tea.

_If I could reach the stars  
Id give them all to you_

She sipped a long sip of the herbal tea, the café a perfect place to sip tea and search her spell books. She nearly spit out the piping hot tea as she saw Richard (Robin) and Kori (Starfire) walk through the door, Kori with a large Pregnant belly. She choked slightly.

_Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do_

_._

She watched as they sat at the booth to her left. Her hoodie's hood was up, so they wouldn't be able to recognize her. She gathered her courage, and walked the short distance to the obviously happy couple. "Richard Grayson?" "Yes?" His eyes showed a small amount of confusion, yet the content smile never left his lips. She pulled down her hood, revealing her still short purple hair and eyes, with her pale skin and ruby-red chakra. "I'm sorry." With that his smile slid right of his features, while Kori's teas went spurting out of her mouth, just barely missing Richards beyond-shocked face. She put her hood back up, gathered her books, and left the shop, just barely taking a moment to look back at their pale, shocked faces. Her heart ached as she memorized Richards handsome features, then she began the tedious walk home, shedding one last tear.

_If I could turn back time_

_

* * *

_

**Love it? Hate it? -say it nicely if ya it, other words I'll kick ur .  
What can I say, I love the song, and the pairing. DON'T hate!! My first songfic, so try to be lenient. **

**REVIEW DAMMIT!!  
**


End file.
